I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports floor, or a part thereof, comprising a substrate disposed on an underlying honeycomb structure, which honeycomb structure is placed on a support base. The present invention furthermore relates to a method for constructing such a sports floor.
II. Description of Related Art
Such a sports floor and a method for constructing such a sports floor are known per se from International application PCT/NL01/00669 filed previously in the name of the present applicant. According to the method that is known therefrom, the construction of an artificial grass fields is started with the removal of earth from a piece of land to a depth of about 18 centimeters. Subsequently, gravel is deposited on the bottom of the stripped part, followed by the drainage layer. The removed earth is screened and subsequently deposited on the drainage layer as a base course. Following that, only synthetic fibres are inserted into the base course, with at least one end of each of said synthetic fibres extending above the final surface level. From European patent application No. 0 554 330, which was previously filed in the name of the present applicant, there is furthermore known a method for constructing a field of artificial grass, wherein the stripped piece of land is successively filled with a 35-20 cm thick sand bed and a 15-30 cm thick layer of nutrient medium, preferably consisting of humous sand. After the ground structure has thus been prepared, artificial grass fibres are mechanically inserted into the ground and the upper course is seeded with natural grass, so that a combination of natural grass and artificial grass is obtained.
French patent application No. 2 659 996 relates to a substructure for a sports field wherein use is made of a rigid honeycomb structure, which is provided with a water-permeable geotextile at the upper side thereof. Present at the bottom side of the rigid honeycomb structure is a water-impermeable layer. The rigid honeycomb structure being used therein is not provided with any filling material but functions to store water therein, for example, so that the roots can draw their water therefrom in times of drought.
European patent application No. 0 005 238 relates to a foundation for a sports field wherein use is made of a rigid honeycomb structure, the hollow spaces of which are filled with a filling material. Furthermore, a water-impermeable intermediate layer is present on the rigid honeycomb structure.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,853 there is known an artificial turf wherein a tufted carpet comprising a primary backing layer lies upon a secondary backing layer. Said secondary backing layer is disposed on a water-impermeable layer overlying a support base. The special use of a honeycomb structure is not known therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,445 relates to a base surface for an artificial sports turf wherein grid cells interconnected by means of a special connecting construction are used.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,745 there is known a rigid honeycomb structure, in which grass can be grown to obtain a stable surface for vehicles to drive on.